Watching
by SilverUmbra
Summary: Watching, it was just one of those things I did in life. I never thought my love for watching the stars would end with a deep conversations with HIM. ::DeoxysMewtwo::


**_Awesomeness! So, well, Glory For Sleep, who is awesome, by the way, thought up this cool shipping that I just had to try out! Well, this turned out to be ridiculously long for some reason, and I tried my best to keep Mewtwo in character, but I probably failed. Well, just small hints of romance, but I hope you like it! You should give it a try, it was a fun challenge! Well, I'm done talking now so..._**

**_FIC! _**

* * *

I've spent a lot of my life simply watching- watching the planets, watching the creatures that developed upon them as the faces changed, and the cultures faded and life- like the breeze- slipped into the past of existence. Through this same life of observation, I was slowly drawn into the idea of being a sentinel, a guru, one that spent life watching and musing at action and emotion and how the two intertwined into the thing that made life the way it was for all that breathed. Through this I learned, and through this I lived from those that lived down upon the planets that my eyes were glued upon.

Yet, when my comet crash landed onto earth due to the powerful dragging gravitational pull from the earth herself, and my younger brother and I were sent into a new world, my view as the watcher was changed. Not only did I become watched, and not only did I become the hunted by the dragon of the sky, Rayquaza, but I started to see things eye to eye, as opposed to specks and dots from the black expanse of the sky.

Of course, after the conflict was over, Rayquaza had apologized over and over and over again, more in fear at what Latias would think and do when she found out (Despite her innocent appearance, Latias was terrifying even to me when she was angry) than from the true goodness of his heart. For the most part I hadn't cared, and the only thing that had mattered was getting my younger sibling home... back _there. _Of course, going with him had been my first thought... or at least until the Goddess of Creation, Arceus spoke to me.

The offer was quick and short and to the point. Arceus needed a legendary to help Palkia. One that could make sure he didn't send the world into another dimension where the 70s never ended or everything was made out of chocolate. Normally Dialga would have done that, but even with Celebi's help, watching over the stream of time was long and tedious work. The same goddess could not create her own, she had explained, mainly because the control of Chaos and Cosmos prevented her from doing so ever since _him (_I had not asked what, but I suspected Giratina).

Which was exactly why I found myself here. On Earth, while my brother was back there, up in the wide expanse of the sea of space. I wasn't sure if it was possible for me to be homesick, mainly because my 'home' had been a mere comet floating in the soup of space, but more so my beloved sibling, who had kept me from doing things that I would regret in the future. Like shadow balling Rayquaza into another dimension all together, which was something -to this day- that I wish I _had_ done.

In the end, my nights were spent the way they always were, and the same way that this one was. Laying on the grassy hills of my island, eyes turned up towards the stars as I marveled the way they looked from which I watched. So much had changed now, now that I was down here, looking up at the same things that I had been watching grow up and die and fade into the past. Never, in my life, had I looked up to something, to _anything_.

I was so engrossed in my star watching, I didn't realize that a presence was entering my magnetic radar. Only when it sparked in alarm did I shoot to a sitting position, eyes sweeping the darkness in suspicion. I was not afraid, mainly because I could kick the crap out of anything that tried to bother me, but the last time I had ignored my system, I had ended up with a bucket of fish guts spewed on my face. It took Mew six weeks to untie all of the painful knots in his long tail.

"_Hmph,_" Seeing as I didn't have a mouth, my psychic abilities allowed me to talk telepathically to those that I wished. I scanned the bushes with irritated eyes, and out of habit, I felt my manipulable flesh change into that of a more sleek and lethal form. When annoyed, the first warning was my change into attack mode, in which human-like hands changed into four tentacles and long, stilt-like legs became armed with spikes. All knew to run or apologize at this point, unless they wanted to get the beating of their life.

"_Alright, however is there!_" I barked, annoyed at the fact that I couldn't tell who it was behind the cover of the shadows. I stepped forward, tentacles lashing at the bushes as I attempted to grab at the being before strangling them to unconsciousness. Now that my brother wasn't here, killing could go unhindered, which was one of those perks... However, what my snake-like coils brought out made me jump back instantly, which only succeeded in jerking the said Pokemon around like an Arbok strangling her prey.

"_Deoxys, let me go this instant._"

The voice, commanding and serious, was one to be obeyed. I retracted my coils, leaving the four pieces to dangle limply at my sides before having them morph into the usual, sea green, human-like arms and hands that I usually had when I wasn't trying to not die or kill someone dead. Instead of pondering over this, I let my dark eyes rise to look at the said being that I had nearly slammed against a few trees.

Standing before me in his feline, yet humanoid glory was no other than the man-made legendary, Mewtwo. His own dark purple eyes glared me down at my actions, and had I had a mouth, I probably would have grinned sheepishly.

"_Must you try and strangle everyone that crosses your path?" _His voice, per usual, was dripping with irritation and sarcasm and satire like a sewage pipe under the city. Thus, I noted silently with a sigh, was and always would be, Mewtwo. Unlike me, he had a mouth, but like me he used the wonderful world of telepathy to get his rare conversations over and done with.

At his words my own gaze turned into a glare at his accusation, and I pointed one finger at him like a mother tsking a child. Then, eyes narrowed and voice defensive I retorted. "_Well, seeing as sneaking up on me is the only way that beings seem to cross... I guess I must."_

He only sighed through his nostrils like I was not worth his time and rolled his purple eyes like a thirteen year old girl. I would have pointed that out, but it probably would have ended like Monopoly did with Kyogre and Groudon. Instead, I folded my arms, turned my head away to snuff him and his moody silence and switched my gaze to the sky.

"_What do you want, anyway?" _With my partnership with Palkia, I had picked up a few quirks that often annoyed. Being blunt was one of them, love for all things explosive was another. Just as I expected, this brought on a telepathic and irritated sigh that hinted my success at annoying him. It was just one of those rare things that I enjoyed in life, annoying the sadistic psychic feline.

He was silent, and it didn't take my mind reading powers to sense that he was observing me. I twitched, a sudden image of myself running through my mind as I became self-conscious. Of course, seeing as I came from space, I would look 'out of this world'. I wasn't like the other legendaries, whom were created from Arceus' will and power, and you could say I was not one to be pleasing to the eye. After all, I was created from a bacteria that was penetrated by the sun's glow, you really couldn't expect beauty and radiance, now could you? Again, I tried to imagine what Mewtwo was thinking, and again I felt that twinge of anger and annoyance that came from those that dared to look at me. Simply...

_I do not like to be watched..._

The irony was stinging and my eyes narrowed into slits at this same phrase that ran through my immense mind. One that watched could not stand to be. With a telepathic snort, I sat down, trying my best to ignore the other legendary entirely and instead attempting to lose myself in the stars once more. I knew that that wasn't the case when he placed himself next to me, and my glare intensified on the silvery spotted, inky colored sky. Somewhere up there... Was my brother. Faintly I wondered what he was doing, and if he was okay... Was he getting enough sleep, was he making sure to look both ways before crossing the asteroid belts...?

"_Do you miss him?"_

The telepathic voice was a slight surprise, but I did not show it. Unlike Palkia, I was extremely good at hiding most of my emotions and thus my bewilderment at his question did not show. Instead, I paused thoughtfully, then realized that he was talking about the same sibling my mind had just dwelt upon.

"_Of course."_I replied coolly, shifting slightly against the grassy ground. "_When someone is gone that you care about... wouldn't it only be natural to miss them?" _I almost cringed at the word 'natural', mainly because it was one of those same phrases that held everything I was not. Artificially, not made from two, but simply by chance. Again, my mind drifted, and I almost missed his answer.

"_... I wouldn't know, now would I?" _

At this, my eyes, which had been glued on the sky, darted down to glance at him. His honesty surprised me, and I stared at him in slight wonder- this was a side that not many saw and lived to tell about. I slowly turned my head to show that he had my attention, then spoke, my voice soft.

"_Let me ask you, Mewtwo... Does being different ever stop you from doing something?" _I wasn't sure why I asked, and I expected him to simply snort and float off from the stupidity of the question. Surprisingly, he simply looked at me in a thoughtful manner before speaking.

"_Well, isn't it only 'natural' for that to be?" _He, like I, seemed to cringe at that same word. Natural, the one thing he and I both lacked. Again I simply stared, bewildered at the scene that was unfolding before me. I shook my head, and the purple gem embedded in my chest glowed softly.

"_I don't know."_I gave a soft laugh, "_I mean, we don't know crap about natural, do we?"_

He seemed taken aback from my words, but only a second later his deadpan face was back on. Instead, his tail swished, and again he paused thoughtfully at my question. Then, his purple eyes slid up to the stars, as did my own and we both looked at the shining stars in silence.

"_No. But is that necessarily a bad thing, Deoxys?Take the stars for example..."_he motioned to the sky with one hand, "_They are not natural, and close up they are not as beautiful as they seem here. Yet, once you stand back and look at them, look up to them, believe yourself to be simply one under their shadow, you suddenly have..." _He trailed off.

"_A change of perspective?" _I inquired. He simply nodded. I tilted my head slightly to the side, and again I could only ponder his words and how they seemed to be describing something else... or rather, some_one _else...

"..._But. Unlike the other legendaries, who may be made from Arceus, and may be natural..." _There was that word, and yet neither of us cringed. "_... They do not share the same knowledge as we do,the idea of something else being there... I suppose one would just have to stand back and look at... what is that phrase? 'The big picture?'" _

I looked at the stars again, and then I glanced at Mewtwo. There was something there, so philosophy that I couldn't quite understand yet, mainly because I couldn't see it. My dark eyes lowered slightly to the ground as I mulled over this, and I could tell that he was watching me again. Yet, this time I didn't mind.

The feline stood up and gave a telepathic sigh. "_Well... I should be going. Mew is up to no good... again. Goodnight, Deoxys." _As he went to leave my clearing, I stood up abruptly, holding out one hand in a motion to stop. He did so, and for once puzzlement showed in his eyes.

"_Why did you stop by...?" _I questioned, that being the only series of words that my mind managed to mutter. I slid my glance up to look at him, almost embarrassed at how childish I must have sounded. I was surprised to see his usually motionless mouth twitch in such a way that could only be a small smile. And, had I had a mouth, his next series of words would have brought a small smile to my own face.

"_Just watching out for you, Deoxys."_

* * *

_**Ya. That's all. Well... R&R, please? And, well, SU out!**  
_


End file.
